In some circumstances, customers of financial institution may desire a personal and convenient business solution over non-interactive solutions. For example, customers may prefer to go into an office or a store to talk to a representative in person rather than interacting with a machine. However, some customers may be unwilling or unable to visit a store when an issue arises due to various constraints such as the inconvenience of physically traveling to a store and scheduling conflicts.